The Amazing Spidermonkey (film)
' The Amazing Spidermonkey' is the newest movie in the main timeline of the Galactic Protectors series. It is the reboot of the Spidermonkey movie series. 'Plot' A young Carter Spainhower discovers his father Tim's study has been burglarized by an unknown thief. Gathering up hidden documents, Carter's parents take him to the home of his Grandma Bonnie and Grandpa Jim, then mysteriously depart. Years later, a teenaged Carter attends Clark Pleasant Middle School, where he is bullied by Flash Thompson and has caught the eye of the beautiful Meredith Caveleri. At home, Carter finds his father's papers and learns he worked with fellow scientist Dr. Todd Croy at Fillcorp. Sneaking into Fillcorp, Carter enters a lab where a "biocable" is under development from genetically modified spiders, one of which bites him, which a watch-like shape forms on his arm. On the subway ride home, he discovers that he has developed spider-like abilities. After studying Tim's papers, Carter visits the one-armed Croy, reveals he is Tim Spainhower's son and gives Croy his father's "decay rate algorithm", the missing piece in Croy's experiments on regenerating limbs. Amazed by the formula Carter gives, he asks Carter if he would visit him again in his lab after school, to which Carter agrees. Croy is being pressed by his superior, Dr. Ratha, to devise a cure for the terminally ill (but unseen) head of Fillcorp, Norman Fillenworth. In school, Carter gets into trouble after a basketball challenge with Flash in which Carter accidentally shatters the backboard glass. He is rebuked by his Grandpa Jim that he had to change work shifts in order to meet with the principal and asks Carter to replace him walking home with Grandpa Bonnie that night. Carter deliberately ignores Jim's order and helps Croy regenerate the limb of a laboratory mouse. When he comes home, Grandpa Jim is angry at Carter for not picking up Grandma Bonnie and leads into an argument, and then Carter storms out of the house to the streets. At a nearby grocery store, the clerk disallows him a drink for being two cents short, and when a thief suddenly raids the store, Carter indifferently observes and lets the thief escape in exchange for revenge on the store clerk. While searching for Carter, Grandpa Jim attempts to stop the thief but is killed. The thief flees as Carter finds Jim dead on the sidewalk and mourns for his death. Then, as he and Grandma Bonnie are informed about the killer, Carter realizes it was the thief he should've stopped from the grocery store. Afterward, Carter uses his new abilities to hunt criminals matching the killer's description. After a fall lands him inside an abandoned gym, a luchador-wrestling poster inspires him to figure out how the watch works to hide his identity. He learns of the touchscreen interface and transforms into Spidermonkey. He apprehends many criminals, but does not succeed to find the real killer. Carter accepts a dinner invitation from Meredith, where he meets and has a tense conversation with her father, police captain Steve Caveleri, over Spidermonkey's motives. After dinner, Carter reveals his identity to Meredith and they kiss. After seeing success with the mouse using lizard DNA, Ratha demands Croy begin human trials immediately if Fillenworth is to survive. Croy refuses to rush the drug-testing procedure and put innocent people at risk. Ratha fires Croy and decides to test Croy's serum at a Veterans Administration hospital under the guise of a flu shot. In an act of desperation, Croy tries the formula on himself. After passing out, he awakens to find his missing arm has regenerated. Learning Ratha is on his way to the VA hospital, Croy, whose skin is turning green and scaly, goes to intercept him. By the time he gets to a bridge, Croy has become a violent hybrid of lizard and man, tossing cars, including Ratha's, over the side of the bridge. Carter, now calling himself Spidermonkey, snatches each falling car with his web-lines, saving Ratha and including a boy he saves from a burnt car. Spidermonkey suspects Croy is Lizard after seeing his science work at his lab and unsuccessfully confronts the creature while tracking him in the sewers. Lizard learns Spidermonkey's real identity via the name on an abandoned camera and follows Carter to school where they fight. In response, the police start a manhunt for both Spidermonkey and Lizard. The police corner Spidermonkey and Captain Caveleri discovers that he is really Carter. Lizard plans to make all humans lizard-like by releasing a chemical cloud from Fillcorp's tower, to eliminate the weaknesses he believes plague humanity. Spidermonkey eventually disperses an antidote cloud instead, restoring Croy and earlier victims to normal, but not before Lizard mortally wounds Captain Caveleri. Before his death, Captain Caveleri requests Carter promise to keep Meredith safe by staying away from her. Carter initially does so, but later at school after he learns about making promises he is unable to keep, he suggests to Meredith he may see her after all. In a post-credits scene, Croy, in his prison cell at a mental asylum, is approached by a mysterious, unseen man in the shadows who asks if Croy told Carter the truth about his father. He replies, "No", and demands Carter be left alone before the man disappears. 'Characters' *Carter Spainhower / Spidermonkey *Meredith Caveleri *Captain Steve Caveleri *Jim Spainhower *Bonnie Spainhower *Flash Thompson *Tim Spainhower *Trina Spainhower *Luke Fillenworth *Chelsea Little *Azmuth 'Villians' *Dr. Todd Croy / Lizard *Dr. Rajit Ratha 'Aliens Used' *Spidermonkey 'Trivia' *This movie is a reboot of the Spidermonkey movie series *Though unshown, the omnitrix scanned the DNA of the Lizard. *This movie kicks off the Galactic Protectors: Omniverse series. *This movie takes place after Daigon and Vilgax's defeat and after Azmuth gave Carter the Omniverse Omnitrix. *This movie was Azmuth's test to prove for sure that Carter was worthy of the new Omnitrix. Azmuth put Carter's mind into an alternate reality where he never got the omnitrix and gave Carter new memories. 'See Also' Iron Stone The Incredable Four Arms Iron Stone 2 Alien X (film) Captain Anodite: The First Protector The Protectors Spidermonkey (film) Spidermonkey 2 Spidermonkey 3 Category:Movies